superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Birthday World Credits
Opening Credits * The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald * "Birthday World" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Arlene Klasky, Gabor Csupo * Co-Executive Producers: Allan Brown, Eryk Casemiro * Supervising Producer: Cella Nicols Harris * Co-Producers: Lorane Gallacher, David Regal * Creative Producer: Anthony Bell * Senior Art Director for Development: Laslo Nosek * Art Direction: Bela Kerek * Animation Producer: Pernelle Hayes * Live Action Creative Consultant: Jeff Stein * Live Action Producer: Rolan Ginslerg * Executives in Charge of Production: Terry Thoren, Tracy Kramer McDonald's Corporation * Creative Consultants: P.J. Mijano, Roy Bergold, Susan Leick, Jill Marclack * Special Thanks to: Peter Sterling Simon Marketing, Inc. * Creative Consultants: Alan Perper, Jeff Stein * Special Thanks to: Jay Balaeau, Michael Widman, Lauryn Harris, Rebecca Anderson, Gil Toperoff Leo Burnett, U.S.A. * Creative Consultants: Barbara Fallon, Rich Seidelman, George Adkins, Susan Shassetz, Nancy Slattery * Animation Written by: David Regal * Animation Directed by: Anthony Bell * Live Action Written by: Lorrane Gallacher * Live Action Directed by: Crescenzo Nofamle * Additional Material by: Emily Kapnek, Eryk Casemiro * Music by: Mark Mothersbaugh, Bob Mothersbaugh * Voice Director: Charlie Adler * Starring ** Ronald McDonald - as Himself ** Dee Bradley Baker - Sundae, TV Montior ** Christine Cavanaugh - Birdie ** Kevin M. Richardson - Grimace ** Charlie Adler - Hamburglar, McNugget #3 * Also Starring ** Jazmine A. Corona - Tika ** Alex D. Linz - Franklyn ** Lisa Raggio - McNugget #2 ** Pamela Segall-Adlon - McNugget #1 ** Phil Snyder - Professor Pinchworm ** Jim Cummings - Announcer * Title Song Performed by: Ronald McDonald Animation Crew * Storyboards by: Kyle Menke, Lenord Robinson, Ray Neadeau, Trevor Heirons, Keith Ingham, Art Mawhinney, William Thyen, Shawn Murray, Dennis Convan * Assistant Directors: Steve Downs, Michael Moroneso, Robert Tomlin * Animatic Scanners: Jesse Gutierrez, Jose Mojardin * Background Design Supervisor: Tina Schmidt * Background Design: Vladi Rublizhevsky, Silvana Ambar, Natasha Laberman, A. Rex Wahorn, Craig Simmons, Sergey Shramovsky, Narina Sokolova, David Beall, William Thyen * Main Characters Developed by: Laslo Nosek * Character Design Supervisor: Carlos Ortega * Character Designs: Brian Krueger, Max Miceh, Gordon Hammond * Prop Designs: Jose J. Martinez-Garcia * Walk Cycles: Kahee Yum * Graphics: Timothy Georgarakis * Computer Graphics: Bela Kerek, Timothy Georgarakis * Animation Timing Supervisor: Jerilyn Mettlin * Animation Timers: Juli Hashiguchi, Holly Du Rivage, Jill Jacobs, Pete Michels, Maria Rodriguez, Rick Bugental, Younghee Higa * Color Design Supervisor: Kevin Gallegly * Color Design: Silvana Ambar, Celine O'Sullivan, Bike Kunzle, Dorothea Schoentag * Color Scanner: Linda Washington * Checking Supervisor: Kitty Schoentag * Checker: Louie Jhocson * Continuity Checker: Sharon Altman * Recording Engineer: Scott Mathers * Music Produced and Engineered by: Robert Casale * Additional Music Engineering by: Van Coppock * Script Manager: Jackie Bustos * Casting Coordinator: Stephán A. McKenzie * Casting Administrator: Scott Malchus * Production Assistants: Villamor Cruz, Amanda Bell * Senior Vice President of Finance: Douglas Willard * Production Accounting: Jen Wegrzyn, Doug Marhsall, Karen Barrezueta, Lulia Zapata * Production Support: Susan Durante, Robyn Templeman, Jim Wolden * Computer Support: Laszlo Lakits, Scott Purdy * Animation Track Reading: Glenwood Editorial * Animation Lip Assignment: Kent Holaday * Overseas Animation Facilities: Grimsaem Animation, Sunwoo Digital International * Overseas Studio Executive: Jae Y. Moh * Overseas Supervising Director: Warren Marshall Live Action Crew * Line Producer: Tom Calabrese * Production Supervisors: Tommy Burkie, Kevin Harbotokowski * Unit Production Manager: Jason Flint * Director of Photography: Crescenzo Nolarile * First Assistant Camera: Nino Dotto * Second Assistant Camera: Daniel Trace, Jay Hager * Film Loader: Sara Guthrie * Production Designers: Richard Lassale, Bela Kerek * Art Director: Jason Hamilton * Live Action Storyboard Artist: Josh Sheppard * Art Department Coordinator: Deena Rosen * Art Department Assistant: Alex Rodriguez * Leadman: Phil Tubautt * On Set Dresser: Darren Welty * Swing Gag: Joseph F. McGowan, Jo Bergman * Drafts Person: Mark Blatchford * Set Contruction by: Dalhouse * Model & Gadget Designer: Prop & Custom, Inc., Jim Hayes * Model & Gadget Builder: Prop & Custom, Inc., Jim Hayes * Make-Up: Greg Nelson * Hair: Gayle Ryan, Lauren Ryan * Costumer: Richard Verdugo * Special Wardrobe: Juan Lopez * Choreographer: Roban Antin * Gaffer: Jon Guerra * Best Boy Electric: Sean M. Higgins * Board Operator: Rodger Mehink * Electricians: Mike Curtis, Frank Jacobellis, James M. McClure, Andrew M. Towne, Kenneth Sylvester, David F. Thelhart, Reno Tondelh, Ross Dunkerly * Key Grip: Mike Pescaio * Best Boy Grip: Marc Cohen * Company Grips: Bill Hass, Chris Reynolds, Joel White, Tim White, Billy Witherington, Bobby Thomas, Miguel Benavides, Tim Staubs * Sound Mixer: Bob Dreehan * Boom Operator: Mike Frredriksz * Script Supervisor: CJ Nagein * Acccountant: Corinne Fixmer * Key Set Production Assistant: Addan Galindo * Set PA: Robert Torres * Production Assistants: Daniel P. Didsbury, Daniel McCoy, Karen Martin * Documentary Videographer: Paul Stukin * Craft Service: Laura Bagano * Video Assistant: Erik Dehaven * Stage Manager: Denny Davidson @ Delfino Studios * Medic/First Aid: Roy Irwin Medics, Alicia Rachards * Cameras Provided by: Panavision Hollywood * Color by Deluxe * Catering: Pascal's Catering * Grip and Electric: Paskel Lighting Post Production * Post Production Manager: Maretta Sules-Cole * Animation Supervising Picture Editor: Peter Tomaszewicz * Live Action Film Editor: Candace Brown * Animation Post Production Supervisor: Brent Kirnbauer * Live Action Post Production Supervisor: Marvin Harris * Re-Recording Mixer: Martin Hutcherson * Dialogue Editors: Marina Kalantarova, Michelle Rochester * Effects Editor: Marc Glassman * Background Editor: Enzo Treppa * Foley Mixer: Derek Pippert * Foley Editors: Derek Pippert, Jeff Vaughn * Foley Artists: Anita Caniella, Elizabeth Rainey Digital Video Post Production * Hollywood Video, Kip Gibson, Dan Aguilar, George Delaney, Marty Rosenstock, Mario Linares * Live Action Telecine: Josh Zaik at Company 3 Visual Effects at No Prisoner's 3DFX * Visual Effects Supervisor: Dean Lyon * Live Action Assistant Editor: Robert Legg * Animation Assistant Picture Editor: Richard Glazerman * Post Production Supervisor: Jeffrey Kettle * Vault Coordinator: Miguel Vilegas * Klasky Csupo Category:Video Credits Category:Klasky Csupo Category:End Credits Category:McDonald's Corporation Category:Simon Marketing, Inc. Category:Birthday